I Will Try to Fix You
by QueenLorelaiCoffee
Summary: The return of Stars Hollow’s infamous hoodlum may be the exact thing that Rory needs. Some RoryLogan, RoryJess, and LukeLorelai. First chapter may be a little on the short side.
1. Part I

_Author's Note: Long time no write. I'm sorry but everything has been so hectic and now I'm throwing another story at you all. It's based on what's to come for the November 8th episode, but I'm not reading spoilers so whatever I write is coming directly from me and not something I read was going to happen. Anything that does, indeed, occur, is pure coincidence and you are forewarned. ;) _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. Please do not sue me, or you will end up like Ash's stalker. Slapped in the face._

_Summary: The return of Stars Hollow's infamous hoodlum may be the exact thing that Rory needs. Some Rory/Logan, Rory/Jess, and Luke/Lorelai. First chapter may be a little on the short side._

_**I Will Try to Fix You  
Part I **_

The sun's final rays cascaded over the diner tables, through the shiny glass window of the small town's diner. A man in flannel and a backward baseball cap stood behind the counter, calculating the check of one of the few customers in the diner. Another person, a woman, sat directly in front of the male, her head resting on the counter, her long brown hair spread out across the surface and she took deep breaths as if sleeping.

"That is so unsanitary…" the man, Luke Danes, said softly, placing a hand on the woman's head. He gently prodded her with his finger, causing her to sit up, mumbling an apology. "Don't worry about it," Luke replied, placing a quick peck on the top of her head.

"I just… don't understand why we can't communicate anymore! I mean, we used to be masters at communication. It was like we were both Occlumens' or something. I don't know! And now… she's closed herself off, and even Richard 'My little Rory is perfect' Gilmore can see it!"

"See? That's what I don't understand. Why _now?_ Why didn't they see this, your point of view, from the beginning? It was always there." Luke said, making wide hand motions, causing Lorelai to smile slightly, at how into the conversation he actually was.

"Thank you, Luke…" Lorelai Gilmore, the woman, replied, smiling up at him softly, and wiping away the stray tears at her eyes.

"Don't-" Luke replied, getting cut off by the shrill sound of the ringing telephone. "Luke's." He answered, picking up the phone, and pouring a cup of coffee for Lorelai at the time same. "Jess?" Luke said into the phone, glancing over to Lorelai who look startled.

After a few minutes of 'Uh-huh'-ing and a few more of the word 'Sure' and a 'See you then', Luke hung up the phone, went around the counter and sat down next to Lorelai.

"Okay, so, Jess is coming to visit."

"Jess. As in the Jess Mariano, Surveyor of Mischief?"

"Yep. And I think this may be a good thing. He sounds… different."

"Different?"

"Yes."

"God help us all."

_**x-x-x**_

The following morning, the bell jingled above the diner door as a medium height, black-haired, twenty one-year-old walked through the door. Over his shoulder was a large duffel bag, his hair shorter than ever, wearing a 'Perishers' T-shirt, and a pair of jeans. An overall normal appearance.

"Jess," he heard from the counter and looked over to see Lorelai Gilmore staring at him through slightly red and puffy eyes. They stared at each other for a while, before Jess walked over to her.

"Lorelai," he replied civilly, nodding towards her. "Luke around?"

"He's in the back getting some more ketchup bottles. He should be out soon." She turned around to face the other direction, and Jess followed suit.

"So, how are things around here? With… everyone?" Jess asked, trying to mention no one in particular.

"Well, Babette and Morey are doing their annual hanging for Halloween, and Luke and I are doing a mad scientist skit. Luke and me added a new addition to our family…"

"What?" Jess spat out, interrupting her little speech. "A new addition… your family…"

"Oh… right…" Lorelai backtracked, turning slightly pink. "A dog. Paul Anka. And we're, um, living together now. He hasn't told you?" She nonchalantly hid her left ring finger from site, but not before Jess caught a glimpse of the ring residing there. With a constricted feeling in his chest, he refrained from mentioning what he had seen.

"A dog? But, Luke, he…"

"…Hates dogs? Yeah."

"Well, all of that's interesting…"

"Yeah," Lorelai replied, intentionally leaving out any news of Rory, as it was too hard to bring up, especially to the one person who had seemed to hurt her most.

"Jess!" Luke said, his face brightening into a smile as he walked around the counter over to his nephew. Jess grinned, got up, and embraced his uncle in a quick, one-armed hug before picking up his bag. "You can go on up to the apartment."

"It was nice to talk to you again," Lorelai said to Jess as he departed. "And I shall see you tonight. Are you going to leave him spend the night here?"

"Yeah, I think so. But I'll have to check his bag for matches first."

"Good thinking. See ya later, hun." Lorelai said, getting up, quickly pressing a soft kiss on his lips, taking her coffee cup, and walking out the door into the street.

Luke sighed and yelled an order to Caesar. Slowly, he made his way up to the apartment to catch up with his nephew.

_Author's Note: I think this is a good place to end it for now. Expect Part II sometime later this week, or early next week. And I promise it will be longer and more interesting. I've only just begun. ;)_


	2. Part II

_Author's Note: And she's back with an update. Hope you all are not too disappointed with it. _

_**I will try to fix you  
**__part 2_

"It's been a while," Luke commented as he entered the apartment above the diner to find his nephew sitting on the couch, his hands clasped in his lap.

"It has, I know. But I had to get my life together, figure things out for myself, I never intended to keep out of touch for so long."

"It's fine, I get it. So, how have you been? You look great," Luke replied, waving him off and sitting down at the kitchen chair, Jess following him over and sitting down across from him.

'I've been living in Philadelphia, New York got a little too expensive for my taste. I met a group of guys down there, great people, and I'm sharing an apartment with them. And I have something for you..." Jess reached over for his bag, and pulled a small box out of it and handed it to his uncle.

"A book," his uncle replied, opening the box. He looked at the over and his eyes went wide as he read the title and author name. He glanced over to Jess, and saw him grinning and looked back down at the book.

"Jess, this is amazing. Seriously. You wrote a book!"

"A short novel, actually. I'm working at this publishing company and in my spare time I was writing my thoughts down and realized how much of it would make a great story. I think you'll find that you can relate a lot to one of the characters in there," he added grinning a bit as he sat back down.

"Wow, Jess. Just, wow."

"Thank you, uncle Luke. For everything. Look inside."

Luke opened the book, turning automatically to the dedications page. Under the small heading were two listings. _To my Uncle Luke, for all of his support throughout the years. / And to that girl who changed my life forever, I will never forget you. -Dodger. _

Luke felt tears welling into his eyes as quickly brushed them away, nodding to his nephew. "You're welcome," he said is a soft voice putting the book down on the table.

"What about you?" Jess asked with a small smile. "I noticed a ring on your girlfriend's finger. Fiancee now, I take it?"

"Yep, and I couldn't be happier. Well, I could be if she would just set a date already."

"She wont set a date?"

"Not until her and Rory are-" he stopped and glanced up, seeing Jess staring at him with immense interest. "Until her and Rory are reconciled," and so he went on to explain the Rory saga to the guy who had broke the girl's heart.

_**x.x.x

* * *

**_

The female sighed as she sat at her computer, looking at the Help Wanted adds posted online. Working for the DAR was tiring and time consuming and wasn't forever. She knew that, but her grandmother, however, did not seem to understand that. But she went on searching when she heard a car pull up in the driveway below her window. Looking out of the window from her desk, she saw a car that she didn't recognize. Startled, she let her curtain drop and walked slowly down the stairs to greet the person who had just arrived.

As she went to open the door, the bell rang and she nearly collided with the person on the front porch.

"Jess?" Rory asked softly, squinting in the darkness to see the figure illuminated on the doorstep.

"Hi." he said, looking down at her, his hands in his pockets.

"Hi." she replied, a small, curious smile playing at her lips. 'Do you want to come in?" she asked, opening the door wider.

"Wont your grandparents mind?" he asked nervously, glancing in the door.

"They're not in tonight. Grandpa is on a business trip and Grandma decided to tag along. Great shopping, or something. I don't know, but I'm here all by myself. Well, Greta is here too."

"A maid?" Jess asked, walking into the house and following Rory into the kitchen.

"Yea, I actually like this one as she talks." Rory laughed softly and opened the large refrigerator, grabbing two bottles of water. "Grandma doesn't keep soda in the house, she's concerned about the 'overwhelming amount of obese people' in this world today."

"Water's fine. Thanks."

"So what brings you to this neck of the woods? Fill me in, wont you?"

"Only if you agree to do the same afterwards," Jess replied sitting down on the bar stool in the kitchen, Rory following suite. She nodded sadly, not really wanting to relive the past few months but agreeing to it, and he started to tell her the same story as told to his uncle.

After hearing his story, she looked at the small book in her hands and stared down at it in amazement.

"I knew you had it in you, Mariano."

"You were one of the few, Gilmore. So, what about you?" he asked, leaving her to discover his dedication on her own.

"Well, I dropped out of Yale, moved in with my grandparents, and got a job at the DAR," Rory replied, trying to do so with as much dignity and happiness as she could. She looked over to Jess and took in his confused expression, sighing deeply.

"You dropped out of Yale, Rory? But why? That was your dream, to be a reporter, to travel the world and report to finish school and become something..."

"Dreams change. People change. Just look at you! You changed, your dreams changed."

"This isn't you Rory and you know it. I know you know it. I see it in your eyes. You're different."

"It's getting late," she whispered, looking at the clock which told her it was almost eleven.

"I'll go," he said standing up, placing his water bottle on the counter.

"Can... can we maybe get a bite to eat tomorrow?" She asked uncertainly, as they moved towards the front door.

"I would like that," he replied, glad he hadn't offended her into never wanting to see him again. "Can I pick you up around six tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a plan," she replied with a smile, grabbing his arm and pulling him into an embrace. Surprised, he hesitated for a moment but hugged her back tightly.

She breathed in his scent, the scent she hadn't witnessed for the longest amount of time and suddenly wished he wasn't leaving. That he would stay and she could hold on forever as he reminded her of her younger years when she was so happy.

"Six o'clock," he replied, letting go of her, smiling, and leaving.

_Six o'clock,_ she said to herself with a smile, as she walked back into the house.


End file.
